List of Injuries
List of injuries from all characters in the entire wiki Alejandro * In Slap Slap Revolution he got electrocuted twice and he got knocked off the platform by Sierra *In TDWT Aftermath 1 he got smashed by a pipe in That's Gonna Leave a Mark *In Am-AH-Zon Race he got attakced by giant caterpillers and punced in the eye by Owen *In Greece's Pieces he slammed his head in hurdle from Heather *In Ex-Files he is attacked by an alien and he hit his head on a machine *In Niagra Brawls he came down the slot machine and got his armed closed in by Sierra *In African Lying Safari he got hit by a traq ball by Heather and Sierra and he got punced by Duncan *In Rapa-Phooey he got crushed by a bulder and attacked by the Condor *In Awww Drumheller he got electrocuted in the electric chair *In Planes Train and Hot Air Mobiles he got kicked twice and slammed by Heather *In Hawaiian Punch he got kicked in the private by Heather, ran over by the others, wheeled over by Blaineley and hit by lava. Beth *In Dodgebrawl she got hit multiple times *In Paint Ball Deer Hunt she hit her head in the lodge on the table *In One Flu Over the Cuckoos she got electrocuted by an eel *In the Princess Pride she fell off the bridge and hit her haed more than 5 times *In Get a Clue she crashed into Harold *In Rock n Rule her guitar exploaded *In Crouching Courtney Hidden Owen she was beat up by Harold in the challenge *In Celebrity Manhunt she is attacked by the louvre cop *In TDWT Aftermath 2 she was attacked by the animals and exploaded Billy *In It's Hokey Mon he got attacked *In Brown Evil he got attacked by zombies *In Terror of the Black Knight he got beat up in a joust *In Billy and Mandy's Jacked up Halloween a pumpkin exploaded in his face *In Dumb Luck he tripped and fell over a black cat, ran into a ladder, ran against a glass wall, ran into a brick wall, attacked by prarie dogs x2, had a refridgerator fall on him, electrocuted x12, attacked by his cat Milkshake, fell out the window x2, attacked by a swarm of bees, attacked by Grim and Mandy, thrown against the wall by Mandy, and slipped on a rug *In My Peeps he got his eyes zapped many times by Grim *In Which Came First he was attacked by giant chickens *In Bearded Billy he was hit by a broom many times by his mom *In the Nerve he got bullied by Spurg *In Whatever Happened to Billywhatshisname he got punched hard by Mandy *In Choclate Sailor he kept eating himself *In the Good, the Bad, and the Toothless he was punched unconsios by Sperg *In He's Not Dead, He's my Mascot he got his face clawed off by a cat *In Irwin Gets a Clue he was punched by Mandy and attacked by a giant gooey monster *In the Firebird Sweet he was attacked by the Pheonix *In Billy Idiot an exploasion occures and Billy was in it Big Bro * In Big Picture Show a bolt form the door was loosen by Ed, smacking him in the face Blaineley *In Celebrity Manhunt she was choked by the Drama Machine *In TDWT Aftermath 2 she was attacked by animals *In TDWT Aftermath 3 a light hit her on her head *In Niagra Brawls her hair was pulled by Sierra, she fell of a tightrope, and she ran into giant cake due to Owen *In TDWT Afteramath 4 in a video clip it is shone that when she and Courntey both got eliminated, she missed her drop zone and fell into a house through the roof *In Hawaiian Punch she was kicked over a an island man Bloo *In Strore Wars he was kicked in the shin by Coco *In Scribbles the house got fludded with scribbles with him in it *In Dinner is Swereved he got in a fight with Mac rollded down the house *In Squakerboxxx he was ounched in the eye by a little girl